


Fly And Never Land

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Songfic, Spying, childish curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Charlie loves watching her parents interact, as opposite as they are, they are a very cute couple  - in five year old Charlies' opinion.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Kudos: 21





	Fly And Never Land

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith - Italic  
> Lucifer - Bold  
> Both - Italic + Bold
> 
> Song is from the first short of Zoophobia
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxDDIGJCCsk&t=146s

Whether the act is conscious or not, it is a simple fact that children learn much of their speech, language and social skills from watching their parents. Charlie likes seeing her parents interact, typically without them knowing their innocently curious daughter is there

Unless her parents bedroom doors are shut and locked with an enchantment, then she knew better than to try to interrupt them. 

She wondered if they were having a game of ‘ tickle fight’ as Lucifer did with his only daughter often - scooping up Charlie to tickle her tummy or under her chin, though on the the five year old did wonder why her mummy and daddy made those funny noises if they were just playing tickle fight since she couldn’t recall ever making those sounds when she and her father played - maybe it was a grown up kind of tickle game?

When she couldn’t find her parents and she came upon their closed doors and hear them making those funny noises, she would got back to playing in her bedroom or with Razzle and Dazzle in the garden, after all, should she call out in an emergency, they would come to her. 

But every so often Charlie would come upon her parents, and keep quiet so that they wouldn’t become away of her prescanse; whether it was watching her mother and father indulging in a glass of wine by the fire-place when they thought she was sleeping, or in deep conversation - mostly about things Charlie, herself didn’t understand, but in her childish innocence that didn’t matter. 

Her mother, Lilith, is mostly calm, collected, intelligent and graceful, while her father, while no less intelligent, iis lively, goofy and cheerful, (at five years old, much of her fathers darker sense of humor passes over her innocent mind) and is only stern with his only daughter when needed.The Magnes’ are inherently a musical family, Lilith the lead vocalist in the band Resist, who periodically tour the seven circles of Hell, but more often they can be seen performing at Pentagram Citys’ entertainment venue.

Lucifer could also sing, and play, what Charlie believed to be every single kind of musical instrument in Hell! Charlie herself often broke into song or dance whenever she pleased and her parents never discouraged her.

Today her parents are in one of several music rooms within Magne Mansion but this one, Charlie finds a little more boring than the others, with plain mahogany walls and a high ceiling, boring in Charlies’ mind because there was simply a large grand piano, plush sofa that could seat four comfortably, and a table by both armrests’, both with a lit lamp on the surface. 

Lucifer was sat at the piano, playing it perfectly, as always, while Lilith was sat on top of the piano - with Charlie thinking how unfair it was because she was often scolded for climbing on the table or kitchen counter.

Only having eyes for each other at that moment, both adults remained unaware of their five year old spying on them from the door, which had been pushed ajar.

Lilith, crossing on leg over the opposite knee, exposing the pale flesh of her thigh from beneath the slit of her dress, tapped her foot to the tune of the piano as she started to sing, leaning back on her hands slightly

_“ What were we waiting for?_ **”**

She put more weight on the hand resting nearest her husband, leaning closer to him, and Lucifer, with his signature toothy grin in place, responded 

**Lucifer “Why did it take so long?”**

He shrugged and lent his head to one side

Lilith’s painted purple lips spread in a serene smile as she bat her long lashes

**_“How could we be afraid…_ ** _”_

The couples’ voices unified effortlessly 

**_“...of a love that can't go wrong?”_**

Liliths’ smiled widened, losing herself in the tune her partner played _“Now that I'm by your side”_

Lucifer got to his feet suddenly, only just reaching past Liliths’ height because he was standing on the piano stool, he offered Lilith his hand, his free hand with his fingers to his chest and an unintentional flick of his snake-like tongue

**“Will you take my hand?”**

Lilith did so and Lucifer cast an enchantment on the piano without tearing his gaze from his wife, they proceeded to expose their wings and lift themselves a several feet off the floor, inches from the high ceiling of with just a few strong beats of their wings

**_"I feel like I could fly, and never land."_ **

While Lucifers’ wings were pure white and angelic in appearance, ironically. Liliths’ being purple bat -ike with black vertebrae between the membrane. Lucifer twirled his wife, mid air, he hovered in the same place while she glided away until they were arms length apart

_“You and me…”_

Lucifer, as though unable to bare such distance between them, pulled her back so that she was pressed to his chest, hands on his shoulders as they continued

**“It's destiny!”**

Bodies pressed as closly as possible, the couple glided in a slow spiral.

The beats of their wings slowed, meaning they gradually started to descend back down. With her cheek to his, Lilith interjected, her voice, so enticing it should be a sin if Lucifer had his way

_“Can you feel my…_ **_”_ **

Lucifer joined in once more

**“-** **_My hear...t? Let's make a start…”_ **

/Thud, bleat, squeal/

The couple, who had been hovering a few inches from the floor, broke apart and looked to the door in alarm, vanishing their wings and landing on the carpited floor - Lilith a little more gracefully than Lucifer. 

In the doorway, Charlie lay on her stomach, having leant on the door too far for it to bear her weight, with Razzel and Dazzle lying on top and beside her respectively, all three looked up with sheepish expressions and innocent-yet-guilty smiles

"Charlotte Magne!" 

Lucifer and Lilith chorused in unison, but not in singing sense as they looked down at their mischievous daughter and her equally guilty companions.

**Author's Note:**

> I claim to own NOTHING except the intense headcanon of happily married/loving Lucifer and LIlith and CHarlie being an adorable little toddler


End file.
